The Tiger Lily of Sabertooth
by I am Asuna Of Knights of Blood
Summary: Lucy was raised in Sabertooth. She was their beloved tiger lily. As beautiful as a flower, as merciful as a martyr, and as loving as someone who accepts anyone. Lucy was known as "The Tiger Lily of Sabertooth" in her younger days. Back then, Sabertooth was a small guild. Each one was loved equally by their guild master, Jiemma. Join Lucy and Minerva in their adventures!


**The Tiger Lily of Sabertooth**

**Lucy was raised in Sabertooth. She was their beloved tiger lily. As beautiful as a flower, as merciful as a martyr, and as loving as someone who accepts anyone. Lucy was known as "The Tiger Lily of Sabertooth" in her younger days. Back then, Sabertooth was a small guild. Each one was loved equally by their guild master, Jiemma. The 'twin demons' in their guild were Minerva and Lucy who caused mischief where ever they went. Where one went, the other followed. It was no wonder that they achieved S- class together. When the 'twin demons' meet Fairy Tail's Titania and the Demon… what will happen? Join Lucy and Minerva in their adventures!**

**Hi minna! Gomen that I haven't updated for like 1 year? Well, something like that. I know that I always give excuses to you guys who deserve much better. So, I'll try my best to update during the holidays. I don't understand why I keep on getting new ideas but that is what makes me special. I written another story called 'Ghost of Me' but it has lyrics so I'm not allowed to post it. I really want to share it with you guys but fanfiction rules. I WORKED SO HARD ON IT! TT_TT Well, here's another story I just have to post so enjoy! Happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT I REALLY WISH I DID!**

* * *

Way back in year 777 when Lucy's mother died, Lucy's dad ignored her and her being the 10 year old she is, she ran away. Lucy packed her 'sister' Michelle, some clothes, a picture of her family, and some required stuff and her deceased mother's golden keys and other keys. Layla Heartfilla knew she was going to die so she entrusted her beloved spirits to her only daughter, Lucy. When Layla felt better, she taught Lucy how to summon spirits. Eventually, her illness caught on to her and she had to hire Bero **(AN: Is it Belo or Bero?) **to be Lucy's magic teacher. Lucy's father, Jude hired teachers to teach the young heir knowledge such as stocks and such. Finally, Jude hired teachers to teach Lucy the art of dance and aristocrat activities such as archery. Thus, she had accuracy as a skill. Unknowing, she learned some needed skills of a mage like dodging, flexibility, and speed which was developed from dance, and intelligence from her teachers.

Lucy had planned her escape from the Heartfilla mansion for months. When her father was away for a business trip and her maids/employees had their day off, it would be the day. Lucy tip-toed quickly to her mother's room which contained jewels for her to use.

It was the day that she would runaway. Lucy grabbed her bag and left. Running silently through the mansion to the exit, she climbed over the gate. Once she got outside, she ran and ran until she was a safe distance from the mansion. Luckily, she wasn't wearing anything too suspicious that would give her away. Freedom! She had finally made it! What would she do now? Her mind decided that she would join a mage guild to earn money. Soon enough, her money won't last. But for now, she was too tired. It was late night so she slept on a tree. Yes, she slept on a tree. I don't know how she climbed it but she slept on the tree. Lucy lied down on a sturdy branch and fell asleep under the sky of diamonds. **(AN: Did you know that Hiro Mashima named Lucy, Lucy after listening to 'Lucy in the Sky of Diamonds?) **

Lucy's POV

I heard voices beneath me.

"Papa, why is there a girl sleeping in the tree?"

"Well, maybe she's a runaway."

"Oh…"

"She has an amazing magic core! Her core is beautiful golden colour,"

"Sugoi… Papa, can she join our guild?"

"It depends on her decision,"

I woke up and almost fell down. Why was I sleeping on a tree in the first place? It's a mystery to me. I looked down at the two people talking about me. It looked like a father and daughter. I hopped down the tree and landed right in front of the girl and man. They looked quite surprised.

"Young lady, would you want to join our mage guild?" the man asked.

"How did know that I'm a mage?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well, you have a magical aura that most mages can sense."

"How can I trust you then?"

"Well it depends on your judgement." I thought in my head, should I trust them or not.

"Papa's not a bad man. You can trust him." The girl spoke up.

"Well, I trust your judgement…" I concluded.

"Minerva. I'm Minerva Orlando. Nice to meet you…" the girl, Minerva greeted.

"Lucy Heart- No, it's just Lucy." I introduced myself. I almost got caught.

"Well, my name is Jiemma Orlando but just call me Pops." The man said.

"So… What's your guild name?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Sabertooth. We'll get you an insignia when we get to the guild. Welcome to Sabertooth Lucy."

On the rest of the way to the guild, Minerva and I were becoming the best of friends.

"What's your magic Lucy?" she asked.

"Celestial Magic. It's not only holder type of magic. It's also a caster, and ancient type. That's what makes it so cool!"

"Mine is Territory Magic. I can control anything in my line of sight."

"That's so awesome! I wish that I can do that but I love my spirits! They are not tools to me, they are my friends!"

And the trip went on with our conversations that we'd learn something new about each other like Minerva liking ballerina. Eventually, we arrived to my new home, Sabertooth.

When we opened that doors, a small group of people stared at me. Then they greeted Minerva and Pops.

"Who's that girl?"

"She's our newest addition to our family." Pops said. I thought it was high time that I'd introduce myself to them.

"Hi! My name is Lucy and my magic is Celestial Spirit Magic. Nice to meet ya!" I greeted.

"What keys do you have?" a person asked.

"I have Taurus, Aquarius, Capricorn, Cancer, Lyra, Crux, Horologium, Caelum, Pyxis, and some really rare keys."

"You have quite the amount of keys Lucy. Even so, you have 4 of the golden zodiac keys! How amazing!"

"Thanks."

And I got to know the members for the rest of the day.

"Where would you like your stamp?" Pops asked.

"On my left arm in gold as a tribute to my spirits please,"

Later on the months, me and Minerva teamed up and became quite known. We trained really hard and achieved S-class together. It was only time that we'd shove some of our guild mates' ass to their face 'cause they said we won't achieve S-class. But we achieved S-class when we were only twelve! Beat that Ben, Luke, and Kayla!

Our lives been changed forever ever since we did a S-class job with Fairy Tail.

* * *

**So, CH 1 is done. At the end, I know it seemed a bit rushed but I wanted to have this out today so yeah. Tomorrow I'm on vacation to Cuba so … Happy Holidays! ^_^**


End file.
